


Momma Jon

by moneyofthemind



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, moneyofthemind, tumblr origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyofthemind/pseuds/moneyofthemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan is good with kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momma Jon

Sock watched Jonathan throw on his hoodie with a frown. “So, where are you going again?” Jonathan sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night, “I told you earlier. I’m going babysitting.” Sock crinkled his face up in distaste.

“You? Watch kids? Sorry Jon, but I don’t think you got it in ya.” Sock’s distaste quickly transformed into a smug smirk as he watched Jonathan pull on his gloves. It had snowed earlier, Christmas coming ever closer, and to go outside unbundled was asking to get frostbite on your spleen.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jonathan glanced up at Sock. “I babysat a lot before you showed up.” Leaving it at that, Jonathan grabbed his side bag and slung it over his shoulder, turning to leave the room. Sock shrugged and followed on his heels.

Together they left the house, stepping into the cold winter air where Jonathan’s breath instantly began puffing up and floating away. Locking the door, the teen turned and began walking down the road, his demon on his tail.  
\-----

“So she needs to go to bed at 9 pm at the very latest! Phew, I’m trusting you Jonathan!” The woman handed her infant over to the teen as she stepped out the door. Her husband was already in their shiny red truck, looking rather impatient. Giving one last wave to the couple Jonathan shut the door, the baby held up against his hip.

“So how long do you gotta watch it?” Sock looked at the baby curiously, as it grabbed at Jonathan’s hoodie strings, pulling them into her mouth and sucking on them. Making a light clicking sound Jonathan pulled the strings from her mouth slowly, “They should be back at around 10 so until then I guess.”

Glancing up at the digital clock Sock let out a loud groan as he read the time. It was only 6 right now. They had to watch it for four hours! Grumbling, the little demon floated off to explore the house. Sighing as Sock’s retreating back, Jonathan pulled the little girl close to him and set off toward the front room, bouncing her on his hip every couple steps. With each bump the little girl let out a soft giggle.

Jonathan smiled at the little sound as he turned the corner to the vast living room. He pulled a pillow from the couch and laid it down on the ground. Adjusting the girl, he pulled her away and placed her on the floor, her wide green eyes following him as he stood back up.

Smiling down at her, Jonathan grabbed a stuffy from a nearby sofa, and kneeled down beside her. “What do we have here?” At the teasing tone the girl shot a gummy smile at him as she chewed on her hand, turning her attention to the toy.

It was a plush purple octopus, with a thick red bow tie around it’s neck. His smile grew as he shook the toy in his hand, eliciting a sharp jingle from the stuffie. The little girl smiled huge and pulled her hand from her mouth, making grabbing motions at the toy. Jonathan handed it over readily and stood while she was distracted.

Taking quiet footsteps Jonathan made his way to the kitchen, pulling a bottle from the top cupboard and a gallon of milk from the fridge. Placing them on the counter, he turned quickly to check the girl, greeted with the sight of her vehemently chewing the little octopus’s head. Turning back to the bottle he jumped as two bright green eyes shoved their way into his vision. “What are you doing?” Sock questioned.

Sighing Jonathan turned slightly and began pouring the milk. “I’m getting her something to eat.” Sock glanced down at the bottle. “That’s it?” Giving him a half-hearted glare Jonathan screwed the top on and turned back to the front room. “It’s all she needs for now.”

At that moment a shrill cry came from the front room. Jonathan’s eyes widened and he ran into the room, casting his gaze down to the baby. She laid wailing in the middle of the room, her octopus abandoned in her lap. One of it’s leg was torn at the seam.

His eyes softening Jonathan sat down beside the crying girl, taking her into his arms. Uttering soft shushing noises under his breath the teen stood and bounced her softly in his arms. “Hey, hey it’s alright Bubble. Shhh don’t cry.” As he kept up his soft condolences, ‘Bubble’ quieted in his arms until she only emitted quiet sniffles.

Once her crying had died down, Jonathan pulled her from his shoulder and slowly nuzzled the bottle into her sight. All sadness forgotten she reached for the bottle and began to drink. Jonathan smiled at the little girl in his arms and he sat her down on the floor again.

Sock stared in shock at the softly sniffling girl who was now happily drinking her milk, then back at Jonathan. “Bubble?” Jonathan looked a bit sheepish as he answered. “Well, her real name is Bethany, but it seemed like a big name for such a little person. So, I called her Bubble.” Shrugging his shoulders Jonathan sat down on the couch, grabbing for the TV remote.

“Huh.” Sock said, then floated over to Jonathan’s side. They both sat and watched Bubble for a bit, before Jonathan turned the TV on. Immediately Bubble let out a high pitched yell and shoved her arms in the air. Standing up Jonathan went over and picked up the whining baby, and held her close. She turned in his arms until she was facing the TV, then settled down quietly.

Chuffing to himself Jonathan turned and walked back to the couch. Settling himself down he leaned Bubble up against his hip, and he laid back into the couch, the baby sitting beside him. Sock gave in about 5 minutes later and came over to join them, draping his body across the remaining half of the couch.  
\-----  
The night passed quietly, with Bubble crying only once before Jonathan calmed her down and she drifted off at this side. Carrying her up to her room, Jonathan checked the time on a passing clock. 9 pm. Sighing he pushed open Bubble’s bright purple door, entering a sparsely decorated room, with a toy box in a corner and a deep purple crib in the other.

He gently settled her down in her crib, laying her octopus beside her, before he flicked on the baby monitor and turned and walked out silently. Padding his way downstairs, he stopped in the kitchen to listen for the tell-tale static of an active baby monitor. When the buzzing met his ears he hummed and turned back into the front room.

Sock had fallen asleep about an hour ago, his head leaned up against the couch arm rest, a slight bit of drool making it’s way down his cheek. Chuckling Jonathan walked over and shook Sock’s shoulder. “Come on. You gotta get up.” Mumbling Sock waved lazily at Jonathan’s hand and turned a bit in his sleep. Sighing Jonathan sat down beside Sock, deciding to give the demon a couple more minutes rest.

They sat in stillness until Sock sat up slightly, then dropped his half-conscious self onto Jonathan’s shoulder, his loud lip smacking echoing in the quiet room. Sock began mumbling, “You’re really good -mmph- with kids Jon.” Humming Jonathan nodded, “I guess so.” A deep breath from Sock, “You want kids?”

Nodding again, Jonathan replied “I’d like some, yeah.” Yawning Sock sat up slightly, before leaning once again against Jonathan’s shoulder. “We-we can get some kids. We can make some kids.” Jonathan laughed and spoke, “Sock, we’re both guys.”

“Mmm-hmm. We can- we can adopt some. Lets- let’s get seven, seven little kids ok Jon?” At this point Jonathan was sure that Sock was half-asleep but he humored the demon and nodded. “Alright. Seven kids it is.”

Sock smiled and continued, “You’ll be a great mom Jon. Momma Jon… that’s…. that’s you….” Sock drifted off once again, his soft snores filling the silence. Jonathan smiled wide, and his hand began threading itself into the back of Sock’s hair.

He liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to original post: http://moneyofthemind.tumblr.com/post/131267493951/momma-jon


End file.
